Wizard to Jedi
by revamped20
Summary: When Harry died he thought he was going to be with his family and friends, but that's not what happened. He is pulled from his world and thrown into a new one as a new person. What will happen to him and will he survive or will he parish.


Wizard to Jedi

Harry Potter/Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Summary: When Harry died he thought he was going to be with his family and friends, but that's not what happened. He is pulled from his world and thrown into a new one as a new person. What will happen to him and will he survive or will he parish.

"Hi" someone talking.

'Hi' someone thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over radio.

Chapter: 1 - A New Life

Earth  
>Ruins of Hogwarts Castle<p>

Harry looked at the body that lying at his feet. He stood for a second before falling to the ground. "I'm finally free. I will everyone soon." Harry said before passing away.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

"Harry Potter you have succeeded in completing your Prophecy." A voice said flatly.

Harry looked around and said, "Thanks I guess."

"What my Son has left out, is that while you have completed your Prophecy we need your help." Another voice said flatly.

"Father we are the aspects of the force we don't need help." Son said angrily.

"Quite Son we will talk later. I have my reasons to why we need him." Father said in a stern tone.

"Fine." Son said reluctantly.

"Are you sending him to help the Chosen one?" A female asked cheerfully.

"Yes daughter I am; but it will take time for them to meet." Father said calmly. He looked at his watch and said, "Well your about to be reborn. Good luck."

"Wait a second don't I get a say?" Harry asked a little annoyed.

"Not really." Father said before he sent Harry off.

=== BREAK ===

Spartoi  
>Royal Hospital<p>

"Are you ready to meet your little brother." A man asked with pride.

A boy nodded his head as he was lead into a room by his father. As the two walked in the boy saw his mother holding a bundle in her arms. The boy sat next to his mother and tried to looked at his brother. "Easy Karn you will be able to see Haris soon." A woman said calmly. She moved the bundle around to reveal a sleeping baby. Karn looked in aw at his little brother.

"My Queen we must run the test." A female said in a low tone.

The Queen reluctantly handed Haris to the nurse, who gently as possible took some blood then handed Haris back to his mother. Haris was crying because of the prick from the needle. "It's ok Haris the pain will make you a stronger man." The Queen said in a calming tone.

The nervous walked over to the Queen and looked at the family. "What is nurse?" The King asked calmly.

"It seems that your son has a high Midi-Chlorians count my King." The Nurse said nervously.

"What does this mean?" The King asked flatly.

The Nurse sighed and said, "The Jedi will most likely come for him in a few years."

The King and Queen looked at each other. "Then we will be ready for them." The King said with determination. The nurse bowed and left the family to have their time of peace.

=== BREAK ===

Three years later

Haris was practicing and learning alongside Karn different skills that he would need for everyday life. "Boys we have a guest." Their mother said from the door leading to the hall they were practicing in.

The two brothers out their training swords away and walked with thief mother. "Who is the guest mother?" Karn asked curiously.

"She is a Jedi by the name on Luminara." Their mother said calmly.

"I wonder if a Jedi could beat a Spartan?" Haris asked curiously.

"I doubt it little brother." Karn said cheerfully.

"The Jedi have their strengths boys. You see they train and work hard to protect Peace and Justice." Their mother said calmly.

Haris thought about it what his mother said and what he found out about the Jedi from the galactic web. Haris wondered what one was doing on Spartoi. The two boys walked into the throne room to see their father talking to a group of people.

"_Understand in your people's beliefs do we King Lyon. But free of all attachments must your son Haris be_." A male voice said calmly.

"Then he will not join your order Master Yoda." Lyon said flatly.

"_But your son has great potential to be a Jedi_." Another voice said a little confused.

"I do not care; my son is the second line for the crown of the Spartan people as such he must be trained in our ways and he must find a strong Spartan woman to be his wife." Lyon explained a little annoyed.

"_Talk this over must the Council must. Get back to you will we_." Yoda said calmly.

"There is no talking this over between yourselves councilors. He either is allowed to do what I ask or he doesn't join your order. And I really don't care how high his Midi-Chlorians count is or your people's irrational fear about creating attachments. He is my son and he will be my son until the day one of us dies." Lyon said flatly.

The figures were left speechless by Lyon. "_Stood up to us no one has. Very well it shall be allowed_." Yoda said calmly. The other councilors looked at Yoda with surprise. "/_Fear of creating attachments mediate must I on this_." Yoda said in a low tone.

"Thank you Master Yoda; I will have Haris prepare to leave with Luminara." Lyon said calmly. The image of the other people disappeared leaving only Lyon, Luminara, and a few guards in the room. When Lyon saw that his wife and two sons had enter he motioned them over. "Haris I would like to introduce Jedi Master Luminara; she will be taking you to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where you will learn the ways of the Jedi. While you are there your actions will reflect on our people." Lyon said sternly.

"I understand father." Haris said in a flat tone.

"Good now I want you to grab a few of your datapads so you can continue your lessons on our ways." Lyon ordered calmly.

"Yes father, with your permission to leave I will father my things." Haris said flatly. Lyon dismissed Haris who went back to his room to grab his things.

"Why were you so insistent on he continue his education of your people and him take a wife?" Luminara asked a little confused.

"As I told your Masters he is the second in line to the crown of our people. Even if he abdicated the crown to his cousin he must still know about our people and our ways." Lyon said causing Luminara to nodded her head in understanding. "Him taking a wife, it's a simple decision. He must to continue the family line." Lyon said calm tone. Luminara looked at him a bit confused.

"But attachments can lead to the dark side." Luminara said with confidence.

"You just said it can lead to the dark side. Can doesn't always mean will; besides Spartan women are as strong if not stronger than us makes." Lyon said calmly.

"You have that right husband." The queen said cheerfully.

"Serena the amazing wife that she is defeated every suitor that came her way, except for me." Lyon said with pride.

"Please do not stroke my Husbands ego Master Jedi. It already can't fit into the building." Serena said with smirk.

Lyon laughed at Serena's comment. "That is another thing about Spartan women their wit is just as sharp as any blade." Lyon said with a smile. Haris returned he was carrying a bag that had a few datapads and some clothes. Lyon say this and said, "Be safe my son and always remember you will have a place here among your people."

"Thank you father; I will make you and our family proud, when I become a Jedi." Haris said with confidence.

Luminara looked at Haris and thought to herself, 'The boy will be one to watch.'

With that Haris and Luminara headed to the spaceport where a ship was waiting to take them to the Jedi Temple.

=== BREAK ===

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Luminara lead Haris through the temple showing him the library, the training rooms, the education rooms, the dining hall, the medical wing, the quartermaster, and a few other places.

Haris was confused by everything that had happened over the past few days. "Master Luminara where are we heading now?" Haris asked curiously.

Luminara smiled a little and said, "We are head to see a fosterer who will place you with your Jedi Initiate Clan."

Haris didn't really understand but he trusted that Luminara wasn't leading him into danger. The two walked silently into until Luminara stopped at a door and pressed the buzzer. "Come in." A voice said calmly.

The two walked into a dark room and waited for instructions. "Master Paros I have brought a child for you to place with in a Clan." Luminara said in solemn tone.

"Step forward and sit Youngling." Paros said calmly. Haris sat in front of her waiting for something to happen. Paros held out his hands towards Haris. Not knowing what to do Haris took Paros' hands. This caused Paros to get a glimpse of what Haris' future could be and where he belonged. "You have many great qualities but your courage and bravery outshines the others." Paros said calmly. "Bear Clan will help you bring these out this and to focus on what you need you need to work on." Paros said calmly.

"Thank you Master." Haris said in a kind tone.

"Be wary of what people show you, because it might not always be true. People hide who they truly are to deceive you and others." Paros said calmly.

Haris looked at Luminara who was a little surprised by what Paros spoke of. "Are you a seer Master Paros?" Haris asked curiously.

"I am not a seer Youngling; I only speak what force tells me." Paros said calmly.

"Thank you Master Paros I will keep your words in my mind." Haris said in a respectful tone.

Luminara and Haris left to meet his new Clan. Haris was lead to a door and told to push the buzzer and to wait. Haris did what he was told wondering what the future would hold for him. Haris steeled himself as the door slid open; he walked knowing that he would make his family and his people proud.

A/N: I hope you will enjoy this story. For those of you who read my other Harry Potter/Star Wars story I am sort to say that I have lost interest in it; but if someone would like to take over and rework it message. As always everyone please read and review.


End file.
